Pegasus
A pegasus (Equus magi volatus) is a flying horse. The name "Pegasus" was that of the first flying horse, but is now commonly used to refer to the entire species (plural "pegasi"). The technical term for a flying horse is pterripus. There are four technical varieties of pegasus in Equasia. All pegasi can fly, and despite their delicate body frames, they are as strong as (if not stronger than) normal horses. Many have the ability to cause springs to well up when they strike the ground (the ability that gave the species its name in the first place). Though pegasi are often social with each other, they are otherwise aloof and avoid other horses. They are typically gentle, but quickly become aggressive when threatened, if they don't fly away. Types of Pegasi Windlands Pegasus Windlands Pegasi are the most common breed of pegasus in Equasia. They are almost all white with silver manes and tales, and silver hooves. Their wings are white with silver covert feathers. There is slight variation-- they can have blue eyes or dark eyes, some have black noses, and every once in a while one will have blue-tinted hair or feathers. They live throughout the Windlands and Silvertail. Isnog Isnogs are an uncommon, mysterious type of pegasus that live only in the Shadowlands. They are usually all black, though they can be black and white. They are often seen in fleeting glimpses, and they rarely interact with the rest of horse society. Whether or not they can form springs is unknown. Phaelian An extremely rare species of golden pegasus that live in the Lightlands. Phaelians were thought to be angels or gods by the first horses to glimpse them. Little is known about Phaelians, though they are reported to be very old, and many believe the Fons Lucis was created by a Phaelian. It is suspected that, if this is true, Phaelians conjure hot springs instead of cold springs. Stardust Pegasus Stardust Pegasi live mostly in the Windlands, and they are very rare. It seems as if they are pony-sized and various combinations of silver and purple in color. They rarely, if ever, touch the ground and eat mostly nonsolid food (clouds, stardust). Hybrid Pegasi Pegasi usually mate with their own kind, and very rarely mate with other kinds of horses, but when they do they can create unique varieties of hybrid pegasi. Storm Pegasus A cross-breed between a Pegasus and a Thunderlands horse. The only currently existing Storm Pegasus is Graye, the daughter of Argenta Windspark, a pegasus, and Fulgor Windspark, a Thunderlands horse. She is silvery-gray and black, and she can conjure windstorms while flying at breakneck speed. Fire Pegasus Though the chances of it happening are slim, cross-breeds between pegasi and Firelands horses have existed. They are often resemble winged Firelands horses and are completely heat-resistant. Winged Unicorn Whether or not winged unicorns are a legitimate type of unicorn is debatable. There certainly have been some winged unicorns that are cross-breeds between pegasi and unicorns. These seem to be marginally more common than other pegasus cross-breeds.